SpaceGodzilla
|copyrighticon =Spacegodzilla01.gif |image =SpaceGodzilla 0.jpg |caption =SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla |name =SpaceGodzilla |species =Spatial Godzilla Clone |nicknames =None |height =120 meters |length =250 meters 240 meters |weight = 72,000 tons 80,000 tons |forms =Flying Form Final Form |controlled =None |relationships =Godzilla |allies = Monster X, Hedorah, Gigan |enemies =Godzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Little Godzilla, MechaGodzilla 2, Kiryu, Titanosaurus, Battra |created =Takao Okawara |portrayed =Ryō Haritani |firstappearance = |latestappearance =Godzilla Island |suits =ShodaiSupesuGoji |roar = }} SpaceGodzilla (スペースゴジラ , Supēsugojira) is a heavily-modified Godzilla clone created by Toho that first appeared in the 1994 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. Appearance SpaceGodzilla looks like Godzilla, but has navy-blue and dark reddish-purple skin and is taller. He has two big shoulder crystals on each shoulder. He has a longer tail and has some other type of on his back. SpaceGodzilla is somewhat overweight and cannot move so well, which he makes up for by having the ability to fly. In addition he has sharp teeth and tusks on the sides of his mouth. SpaceGodzilla has red eyes and an orange crown on his forehead. Personality SpaceGodzilla is one of the most intelligent of Godzilla's foes in the series, exhibiting displays of planned combat strategy throughout the movie (harvesting power from buildings, trapping Godzilla's son, etc.). This is further evidenced by the fact SpaceGodzilla sought to dominate the Earth of his own free will, instead of other monsters, which only cause random destruction, and only involvement in world domination is to carry out their masters' will. Unlike Godzilla, who in the Heisei series of films is depicted as a force of nature, neither good nor evil, SpaceGodzilla appears to have an element of true malice, as the monster was said by the Cosmos to be headed to Earth for the purpose of defeating Godzilla. According to the Cosmos, SpaceGodzilla intended to kill Godzilla so that the Earth would be defenseless when he dominated it. Origins In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla the human characters hypothesize that Godzilla cells somehow cast into space fell into a black hole and mutated into a partially crystalline life form, which then came out from a white hole. It is not known for certain what caused the Godzilla cells to fall into the black hole, but it is explained in the film that either cells from Godzilla's previous clone, Biollante, escaped Earth's orbit when she rose into space after battling Godzilla in 1989, or that Mothra unknowingly carried the cells into space when she was going to space to deflect a meteor headed for Earth in 1992. When Trendmasters introduced SpaceGodzilla in their Godzilla Wars toy line, they made a slightly modified origin based on the Mothra theory, in which Godzilla cells did not become a crystalline life form through the exposure to black and white holes, but rather a fusion with an unknown pre-existing crystalline life form. History Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla SpaceGodzilla was first seen flying through space and releasing crystals onto Birth Island. He battled M.O.G.U.E.R.A. while he was on his way to Earth, and defeated the mecha. He landed on Birth Island and attacked Little Godzilla, but Godzilla arrived to save him. After the battle, SpaceGodzilla used his telekinetic powers to trap Little Godzilla. He flew away and attacked a couple cities, and he found a power source to set up his fortress. Godzilla arrived to attack SpaceGodzilla and save his son, but he was too powerful. M.O.G.U.E.R.A arrived to help Godzilla, and it split into Land Moguera and Star Falcon. Land Moguera drilled underground and knocked out his power source, while the Star Falcon attacked him from the air. Godzilla then had the upper hand, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. used it's spiral grenades to destroy his shoulder crystals. SpaceGodzilla was about to explode, but Godzilla used his spiral ray on him multiple times. SpaceGodzilla exploded into a bunch of lights, and went back up to space. Godzilla Island '']]In ''Godzilla Island episodes 1-5, Xilien Zaguresu attacked Godzilla Island. When Torema attacked her ship, she released SpaceGodzilla to attack. Godzilla roars at his clone. SpaceGodzilla reaches the Command Center and attacks, shooting the Command Center with his ray. Godzilla then arrives and grapples with SpaceGodzilla, neither being able to overpower the other. Torema then tells Godzilla to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals. Godzilla obeys and fires his atomic ray, blowing up the crystals. Godzilla and Torema's ship fire their rays, and the combined efforts destroys SpaceGodzilla. Episode1 Battle2.jpg|SpaceGodzilla appears Episode1 Battle4.jpg|SpaceGodzilla fires his Corona Beam Episode1 Battle3.jpg|SpaceGodzilla attacks G-Guard base Episode1 Battle6.jpg|Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Episode1 Battle8.jpg|SpaceGodzilla's right shoulder crystal is destroyed Episode1 Battle9.jpg|SpaceGodzilla's left shoulder crystal is destroyed Godzillaislandstory0917.jpg Abilities SpaceGodzilla is considered to be one of Godzilla's most powerful foes. He is able to match and dispatch the King of the Monsters, anytime and anywhere the two may meet. Especially with the support of the energy channeling into his two shoulder crystals to maximize his power. *SpaceGodzilla can fire a Corona Beam from his mouth that he can control as it moves through the air. *SpaceGodzilla has super regenerative powers. *SpaceGodzilla has telekinesis which he can use to move and levitate objects. *SpaceGodzilla can fly by means of encasing himself in crystals. On Earth, he is also shown being able to levitate himself and fly around in an upright posture. *SpaceGodzilla increases in power by being near gigantic crystals that he creates. *SpaceGodzilla can conduct energy through touch. *SpaceGodzilla is able to implant cosmic power in structures that can transmit a signal and have them act as an energy source. *SpaceGodzilla can encase his body in a shield to deflect projectiles. *SpaceGodzilla is able to unleash bolts of energy from his shoulder crystals. *SpaceGodzilla emits an aura that causes electrical disturbances. Filmography *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' *''Godzilla Island'' Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Giant Monster March'' *''Godzilla: Archipelago Shock'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PS2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' SpaceGodzilla's only other appearance are in the games Godzilla: Save the Earth, for the PlayStation 2 and Godzilla: Unleashed for the Wii and PlayStation 2, and also Godzilla: Unleashed Double Smash for the Nintendo DS. One of the last hidden monsters unlockable, SpaceGodzilla is a very strong weaponry-oriented combatant. Able to call up crystal towers to speed his energy recharge rate (which otherwise recharges very slowly), SpaceGodzilla can use a variety of energy and missile-based attacks, from crystal shards, slamming his foe with a large chunk of crystal, making the towers fire energy bolts at the foe to his powerful Corona Beam. SpaceGodzilla also uses energy in many of his melee attacks, and especially in his grabs and throws, levitating opponents and buildings into the air, emanating an electromagnetic aura that will disrupt attacks by the military and flinging them with his mind. He also has an exceptionally long tail which can be used effectively as a whip. SpaceGodzilla is as tough defensively as Destoroyah, making him a powerful and difficult monster to defeat. He replaces Orga as the final opponent in Hard mode. He also is in Godzilla Unleashed as a member of mutants faction and final boss stage for the Earth Defenders, Aliens, and G.D.F. The role that he plays in the storyline varies from the PS2 and the Wii version. In the PlayStation 2 version, he's responsible for the crystals appearing on earth, while in the Wii version he's merely trying to use them to escape, though some believe that he managed to release them via the portal shown in the Alien version of the storyline. It is most likely that in both the PS2 and Wii versions of Godzilla: Unleashed, SpaceGodzilla is the cause of the crystal incursion. Even if the player doesn't select him in story mode, SpaceGodzilla will be shown roaring triumph in the mutants ending. He is the leader of the Mutants, and the main antagonist of the video game. ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Height: 110 meters Weight: 74,000 tons "Space Godzilla is a malevolent fusion of Godzilla's DNA and an unknown collection of extra-terrestrial minerals and energies. Space Godzilla has an unknown potential for psychic abilities, including telekinesis, telepathy, levitation, mind control, and the manipulation of many basic elements. Space Godzilla can temper crystal towers from the earth around him, which he uses to magnify and focus his psychic energies. Space Godzilla's greatest weapon is the fact that despite his gargantuan frame he possesses human-level intelligence. This makes him a tremendous potential threat to all humanity and all of the earth. Space Godzilla has attacked earth only twice before-once as a free agent and once as an ally of the Vortaak. But his thirst for power knows no allegiance. and needs none." Spacegodzilla_tradingbattle.png|SpaceGodzilla's card from ''Godzilla Trading Battle Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_SPACEGODZILLA.png|SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla: Save the Earth 3S-T Battle 5.png|SpaceGodzilla in the 2006 version of CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle Sg-hr.jpg|SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla: Unleashed 27.jpg|SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash spacegodzilla_main.png|SpaceGodzilla's in-Game model from Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Comics ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War '']]In the 4th issue of ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War where he appears after being summoned by Dr. Deverich's psionic beacon. After making contact in Bombay, he fights Godzilla and MechaGodzilla, severely damaging the latter while almost killing the former. During the battle, Ota manages to get MechaGodzilla back online and destroy the crystals that SpaceGodzilla uses as his power supply while Godzilla finishes him off with his atomic ray. ''Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters SpaceGodzilla appeared in the last issue of ''Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters, where he is seen looking at Earth with sinister intent. ''Godzilla: Ongoing SpaceGodzilla appears in ''Godzilla: Ongoing alongside Hedorah, Gigan and Monster X where he attacks London. In London, he comes under attack by Titanosaurus and Battra where, after a brief fight, manages to dispatch them before meeting up with Monster X in New York in order to fight Godzilla and Kiryu. During the fight, SpaceGodzilla, a heavily damaged Kiryu and Godzilla are knocked into the Hudson River by a shockwave from Monster X. During their fight, the crew of Kiryu (Boxer, Harrison and Asuka) manage to fire the Absolute Zero Cannon on SpaceGodzilla, rendering him helpless as Godzilla obliterates the crystals on his back, apparently killing him. IDW-Godzilla-12-Preview-07.jpg|SpaceGodzilla fighting Godzilla ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '']]In ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, SpaceGodzilla appeared briefly in a slide of a presentation taking place in a conference in Hawaii, where Doctor Kenji Ando is talking about the existence of Megafauna. He is only seen in a single panel of the comic, floating in his flying form in space above Earth, as Dr. Ando jokingly asks if that was the best name for the . SpaceGodzilla will be appearing in issue #17, as he is visible on the cover fighting Gigan in outer space. Gallery Roar Like most other Heisei monsters, SpaceGodzilla's roar is made of recycled sounds, but unlike most other Heisei monsters, instead of the usual Rodan roars heard from Godzillasaurus, King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah and Battra, Toho took Gigan's roar and pitched it down to make SpaceGodzilla's roar. SpaceGodzilla Roars|SpaceGodzilla's roars In Other Languages *Russian: КосмоГодзилла Trivia *SpaceGodzilla's design is a modified version of Super Godzilla, the transformation of Godzilla found in the Super Nintendo game of the same name. Minoru Yoshida designed the concepts for both monsters, originally creating Super Godzilla for the game, but later recycling the look and turning it into what would eventually become SpaceGodzilla's final design. *SpaceGodzilla is the only Godzilla monster to have two official origin theories. *SpaceGodzilla has many characteristics similar to Biollante, including a screeching roar, a duo of tusks of each side of his mouth, a flap of skin in the corners of his mouth, and an ability to cause electrical disturbances. At the end of the film, SpaceGodzilla's glowing "essence" escaped from his body and flew into space, much like Biollante did herself five years earlier. These uncanny similarities make Biollante a more likely candidate than Mothra for creating SpaceGodzilla, which wouldn't make any sense as far as the continuity of films goes, because Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah alternated the timeline and meant that Godzilla never existed, and therefore Biollante would've disappeared from history when the Godzilla that appeared in The Return of Godzilla and Godzilla vs. Biollante disappeared from history as well. *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' was an older idea that was originally planned to continue the Showa series after Terror of MechaGodzilla, but had been scrapped. The concept was pulled from obscurity in 1994, following the failure of TriStar Pictures to begin production on a planned American Godzilla film, which would be another four years in the making. *Early versions of the script called for SpaceGodzilla to face Godzilla and a second MechaGodzilla, a plan scrapped when it was realized that against the combined might of Godzilla and the machine which killed him the previous year would make the battle too one-sided. Instead, the less-powerful Moguera was revived and updated for this purpose. Although, Godzilla: The Half-Century War seems to pay homage to this idea in issue #4. *An action figure of SpaceGodzilla can be seen in Godzilla: Final Wars. *SpaceGodzilla was part of the mutants faction in Godzilla: Unleashed. Some fans might say that SpaceGodzilla should have been in the aliens faction, seeing as his origins are from space. However, all of the alien monsters in the game were controlled by the Vortaak, and SpaceGodzilla was acting on his own free will during the events of the game. *SpaceGodzilla was the first monster in the IDW comics to be killed. Poll Do you like SpaceGodzilla? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:SpaceGodzilla Category:Godzilla Category:Aliens Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Villain Monsters